The embodiments herein relate generally to applications for detecting impairment.
Currently, there is very little readily available for law enforcement and the general consumer to detect whether someone is impaired by alcohol or narcotics. Law enforcement, for example must rely on field testing and chemical testing to determine if an individual is impaired by alcohol. Parents do not currently have a consumer product to use to test their children
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that uses readily available technology to provide testing for impairment.